Blistering Heat & Brotherly Love
by Rosewood-FanFiction
Summary: I started my fanfiction by a second part of episode 22 season 2. In September I would publish season 3 which is being written. You can also find me on skyblog: Rosewood-fanfiction


**The end of episode 22 season 2 part 1.**

 **{Photo Annalise and Rosie episod 22 season 2 }**

 _Annalise and Rosie are on deck. After hugging Rosi and saying goodbye to her, Annalyse leaves._

 _Annalise and Rosie turn towards each other_

 **Annalise : -** Have you ever had that moment ?

 **Rosie : -** Absolutely !

 **Annalise** _(who hesitates to leave, she is sad) : -_ Say something that will make me stay !

 _Rosie does not answer anything then Annalise begins to leave._

 **Rosie** : -ANNALISE !

 _They look at each other and say nothing_.

Original Version by Todd Harthan.

 **Episode 22 season 2 part 2.**

 **{Photo Annalise and Rosie season 2 episode 22}**

 _(To listen during the reading of the text) watch?v=JF8BRvqGCNs_

 _After a long silence._

 **Rosie** ( _hesitating_ ) : -Absolutely ... I feel this feeling right now ( _he thinks for a moment)_ Annalise _(he comes closer to her) -_ The first time we met, we seem so distant and yet I felt a strong attraction between us... it was so strong that I would not be able to explain it and nobody could understand this feeling ... besides, I have never felt it before.

 _They have tears in their eyes._

 **Annalise** _(takes a deep breath and wipes her cheeks)_ : -I understand ! The first I saw you ... I did not during my King-Boxing training ... ( _Rosie is surprised) -_ I saw you when you Went into the Captain's office and I felt like a teenager with butterflies in my stomach and when you came to talk to me I was afraid, you understand I was recovering from the death of my husband, And the seed I had for a man I did not know was impossible to imagine.

 **Rosie : -** why do not you tell me ?

 **Annalise : -** I do not know ...

 **Rosie : -** Do you have the same feeling for ... Adrian ?

 **Annalise : -** Butterflies in the belly, sweaty hands, feeling like a teenager in front of her first love ... I felt it for two men in my life !

 _They look at each other. Rosie has a small corner smile. Annalise dropped her head thinking that Rosie did not understand._

 **Rosie : -** Annalise ... I love you !

 _Annalise raises her head, weeps for joy and runs into Rosie's arms._

 **Annalise** : -I love you me too !

 _They are kissing._

 _{Change of scenery}_

 _The day begins to rise on Miami. Annalise and Rosie walked all night in the streets and beaches of Miami. Annalise forgot that she had to leave with Adrian and Rosie forgot to join the platy for Pippy and TMI._

 **Rosie** _(takes his phone) : -_ I would have liked to dance in front of this magnificent view _(he puts music on his phone)_

 _They will dance for long minutes_.

 **Annalise : -** I wish that this hard moment _(this interferes with the barking of a dog)_ ... always.

 _They laugh._

 **Rosie** _(with a little mysterious air) : -_ What day is it ?

 **Annalise** _(douteuse) : -_ Friday ! Why ?

 **Rosie** _(looks even more mysteriously, with a smile) : -_ I'll exsocer your will, I'll make this moment for 48 hours away from Miami. Tell me where you want to go ?

 **Annalise** _(surprise) : -_ Seriously ?

 **Rosie** : -Seriously !

 **Annalise** : -Wow! A wonderful weekend awaits us !

 _They are kissing._

 **Annalise : -** I would like to go to Los Angeles ! ( _She looks at Rosie with tender eyes)_

 **Rosie : -** Okay ! Let's Go !

 _{Change of scenery}_

 _They leave for Los Angeles with the GTO Yellow! As he drives Rosie passes his right arm around the blow of Annalise. She kisses him and puts his head on his shoulder._

 _{Change of scenery}_

 _In Miami,Captain Slad and Inspector Hornstock ...They do not yet know that Annalise has given his insignia._

 **Inspector Hornstock** _(surprised not to see Annalise_ ) : -Where is Annalise?

 **Captain Slad : -** I do not know! Did you try to call him?

 **Inspector Hornstock** : -Waiting for the call _{Ringing call. Messaging.}_ Annalise you are where we wait for remind me. _(To Ira)_ She does not answer, let's start without her.

 _They go to the captain's office where Daisie Villa is waiting for them_

 **Inspector Hornstock :** Hi, what happened?

 **Daisie Villa :** I found this letter Annalise wrote it. She tells me she's leaving and that nothing keeps her here. (Crying) She does not even answer the phone.

 **Inspector Hornstock** : Calm down! We know what's going on.

 **Captain Slad** (Addressing the police): Who saw annalise villa today?

 _All policemen say no, no one has seen it_

 **Daisie Villa** : Captain how does this make you that you are not aware of all this?

 **Captain Slad** : I do not know I'll call my superior for more information.

 **Inspector Hornstock** : Come Daisie, come in, keep me informed Captain. Goodbye.

 _Inspector Hornstock and Daisie Villa leave_

 _{Change the scenery_ }

 **Annalise** : - I did not more batteries !

 **Rosie** : - We arrive, you will put him in charge.

 **Annalise** : And where are we going to sleep?

 **Rosie** : A friend lends me her house, you go see it beautiful.

 **Annalise** : I'm Impatient

 _They arrive in front of a large white wooden house. They enter the house._

 **Annalise** ( _surprise_ ) : Wow! She ... is beautiful!

 **Rosie** : I told you! Come with me !

 **Annalise** : Where are you taking me?

 _He make a big climb the stairs and arrive in a huge room._

 **Annalise** : It's so pretty Rosie!

 **Rosie** : Close your eyes

 **Annalise** : Why?

 **Rosie** : Close them

 _She closes her eyes, gives her emain to Rosie and am on the balcony of the room!_

 **Rosie** : 1..2..3 .. open your eyes!

 **Annalise** : Wow! ( _Marveled_ ) Is that all for us?

 **Rosie** : When I called my friend I asked him to prepare a picnic on the beach

 **Annalise** : oh thank you Rosie! ( _She turns to him_ ) I love you!

 _They are kissing. The balcony overlooks the beach with long stairs. They sit on the blanket and start eating. After this good picnic they will swim._

 _{Change the scenery}_

 _They lie down on the blanket to watch the sun go down. They fall asleep in each other's arms._

 _{Change the scenery}_

 _The next day after having a good night, Rosie prepares a delicious breakfast that he brings to Annalise on the beach._

 _{change the scenery}_

 _In Miami. The captain arrives at Daisie Villa. Strike at the door {Toc Toc Toc}_

 **Inspector Hornstock (** _Opens the door)_ **:** Hello Captain!

 **Captain Slad :** Hello ! _(He enters)._ Hello Ms Villa.

 **Daisie Villa :** Hello Captain.

 **Captain Slad :** I know why we do not have any news from Analise. She returned her badge to the internal affairs following the flight of her brother. I think we'll wait a bit to hear from him so do not worry.

 **Inspector Hornstock :** Maybe Rosie got news, I'll call her.

 **Captain Slad :** No need I try since yesterday and it does not answer!

 _{Change the scenery}_

 _The same evening Rosie and Annalise each go their own way. At Rosie the tension goes up because he missed the family meal for Pippy and TMI, everyone leaves he remains alone. At Annalise his mother is happy to see her and asks her where she was but she answers nothing. Later Annalise rejoins Rosie at home, he blames himself for the family meal._

 **The End.**

 _By Anaïs Fsn_


End file.
